A small scale wireless base station having a coverage area, that is, a cell radius of approximately several tens of meters is proposed as a wireless station used in a communication system such as a mobile phone system. The above-mentioned small scale wireless base station is referred to as femto base station, pico base station, or the like. A cell formed by the above-mentioned small scale wireless base station is referred to as “femto cell” or “pico cell”, for example. On the other hand, a wireless station forming a macro cell having a wide coverage area with a radius of approximately several kilometers is referred to as macro base station.
As a related art technology, the following unit has been proposed. In a case where a base station apparatus is in close proximity to a mobile station apparatus while being provided in a host node apparatus, the base station apparatus is shifted to a service state, and in a case where the base station apparatus is not in close proximity to all the mobile station apparatuses, the base station apparatus is shifted to a wireless unit stopped state (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-49485).
In addition, the following setting has been proposed. To save usable resources, when a demand for a traffic capacity is small in a coverage area of a first base station, a first transceiver unit is deactivated (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-500845).